Always Been Unlucky
by DeuxMoulins
Summary: Kenny loves someone. But unfourtunatly life has never been too fond of him. One-shot. Slash. KennyKyle


This is my go at Kenny/Kyle. I adore Stan/Kyle, thus REFUSE to write about it. I'm re-posting this (..I...think?) Because the format annoyed me the first time so I figured out what was wrong n' fixed it.

**Warnings: **Sad, Slash, Sex (implied), Spelling errors. The four warning S's :D It is also a tad ooc I'm afraid, probably because of the seriousness. sorry, mates. Also, TIME LAPSES, millions and millions, please bear with me, I'm trying to get better at stretching things out. I am, swear.

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer:** :looks around for Matt and Trey and any lawyers.: Yes… I.. do…own it. :is handcuffed: Aww crap! Not again!

Start:

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one, it's the loneliest number since the number one  
No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever know  
One is the loneliest number even worst then two  
Yeah  
Its just no good anymore since you went away  
Now I spend my time just making up rhymes of yesterday_

* * *

In a small apartment building, where it smelled of vomit and ass two strangers held each other. 

Kenny smiled seductively his hands tracing an older mans pale skin. He was named Ron, that's all Kenny

knew of him. Their clothing had been stripped off, their bodies perspiring and grabbing.

Moaning and pleasure.

Kenny got 60 bucks.

* * *

"He's late again… I thought he got off work at 6:00" Kyle mumbled to himself, he looked over at the clock on the microwave, 9:25.

He was home alone. Which was common lately. He had originally shared an apartment with Kenny, Stan

and Cartman. Stan had moved in with his girlfriend only 3 weeks after and Cartman got pissed off and decided to buy his own place where he was fully in control of the food purchases, the noise, the bathroom and other things. Kyle shot up upon hearing the door open and close.

"Hey Kyle." Kenny smiled, he looked tired.

"Hi." Kyle grinned back and walked to his, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close,

"Missed you"

Kenny laughed and kissed him on the lips, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, I guess I'll make a late dinner."

"Unless you wanna join me." Kenny winked at him over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to the tiny bathroom, Kyle grinned, a blush forming against his cheeks matching his red locks and he walked to his boyfriend, holding his hand.

* * *

He had a headache from hell. Someone had pounded on his head with a frying pan over and over like in the cartoons. He groaned, touching his forehead with his fingertips, he was warm. He had felt bad for a while now, but today was the worst day yet, his stomach did a circus act in his abdomen and he sprang up from his spot next to his love to rush to the toilet.

"…eh…yuck." He groaned after heaving his insides. He stood and rinsed his mouth out, the room swayed and he ignored it. This was no time to be sick.

Green eyes watched him from the doorway, where he was now brushing his rancid mouth with a pretty pink toothbrush.

"Dude, You ok?" It was soft and concerned.

Kenny forced a smile and turned, "Yeah, I'm fine." He walked to his boyfriend, slowly as not to collapse and wrapped his arms around his back.

"Your warm… go back to bed, you don't have class today, right?"

Kenny nodded slightly, resting his chin on Kyle's shoulder and then releasing the redhead, yawning and stretching out his arms. He walked out of the room and plopped back onto the still warm bed, almost instantly closing his ocean blue eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

* * *

His cell phone was ringing. Loud. Really really annoyingly loud and Kenny let out an irritated moan and flopped down from the bed to the floor, where he had a small tan bag, his cell laying on top and unfamiliar number flashing on the tiny screen. 

"Hhnm.. what?" He snapped into the phone, still tired.

"Kenny, what's wrong, babe?" The voice was vaguely familiar, raspy and low.

"Who's this?" He asked, sitting cross legged on the wooden floor his eyes showing slight curiosity.

"Don't you remember? Ron." Kenny rolled his eyes and was tempted to hang up and climb back in bed.

"Oh. Yeah, what's up?" He was forced to be kind to his "clients" and even managed a small smile.

"I wanna see you." Ron croaked in that voice of his. Kenny could almost smell the cigarette that was resting between Ron's chubby fingers, standing in a phone booth in jeans and a white sleeveless shirt.

"…I'm sick. Donny's got other whores. Go find one." Kenny groaned, massaging his forehead two fingers.

"I know babe, but I like you."

"Doesn't matter." Kenny sighed, he was getting really bored of this guy.

"You bitch-"

"Fine. Where, just shut up, I've got a headache."

He could feel the smile on the other line, "Same place."

"….kay. In 20 minutes, ok?" Kenny hung up, leaning back on the wall, the phone on his lap. He hated the situation he found himself in. He used to love this lifestyle. He loved the thrill, the sex, the money. When he was just slightly younger screwing was his life, now don't get this wrong. He was still somewhat of a sex-fiend. But after getting with Kyle his mind frame altered slightly. He wanted Kyle. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle all the time. But no Ron, no other nameless clients. He was in love now. In love and for once, being completely happy with one person, forever.

He pulled himself up and called for a cab.

* * *

"That's a good boy."

"Ugh" He collapsed on Ron's apartment bed.

"…Hey. What are you doing, get up!"

He woke up in an alley, that he assumed Ron threw him into.

He felt disgusting, weak and venerable, he loathed it. He staggered to his feet, clutching onto the brick building next to him.

He reached into his pocket pulling out his cell, the blue screen's clock flashed 6:03am at him.

He shouldn't feel this sick. He dialed his home phone number, which was answered immediately.

"Where have you been! Are you alright?" A frantic voice on the other. A really loud, frantic voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine. You mind picking me up?" Kenny asked.

Later that day Kenny scheduled an appointment with a doctor.

He hated doctors, they'd never saved him before.

So when his blood test results came in on his cell he wasn't surprised.

"Your positive for HIV"

"…oh." Kenny wasn't one to be too afraid.

"Uhm, if you come down I can explain the medication I'd recommend, and we can talk about the disease in more depth. it's a very acute HIV virus, but treated right, you should be ok."

Kenny nodded hanging up and driving Kyle's car to the hospital.

* * *

"_You've had it for about three years"_

…

_Kyle could be infected._

* * *

He stood. His eyes wide. The world grey and nothing.

People walk by, the wind whipped his blonde hair. But he just stood, numb.

Death. He could handle death. He had handled it.

The pain, the cold.

His eyes filled with crystal tears he didn't notice and they traveled down his pale cheeks.

Rivers of salt. That never, ever ended.

* * *

"What did the doctors say, Kenny?" Kyle asked, chipper and glowing. Healthily.

For a moment Kenny drowned in it. Maybe he hadn't infected him. Maybe he was ok.

He had to tell him. He knew that… but not now. Not when the redhead looked so happy.

"Its nothing really." He grinned and kissed the boy he loved on the lips. They were warm, and soft.

"That's good." Kyle smiled. He smiled back, pain hidden deep in his eyes where Kyle couldn't see it.

Kyle finished his paper and printed it, relieved to have it finished.

He sighed deeply, something was wrong with Kenny. Once in awhile he would look over to see his lover staring deeply at him, taking in his body as though he would never see him again. When Kyle commented he just got a laugh and a , "Your just hot!" It wasn't that he wasn't used to that sort of comment from Kenny… it just sounded off. He was a little thin too, but his sickness seemed to die off, that was a plus.

Kyle got up from his chair and walked to the kitchen.

On the counter lay a bottle, Kyle frowned slightly, reaching for the small yellow bottle.

_Kenneth McKormick_

_Kaletra_

He put the bottle in the cupboard, deciding to look up the medication that night.

* * *

Kenny's arms wrapped around his waist, and Pulled Kyle's back into his chest.

"Hey."

"Kenny… what's Kaletra?"

Kenny's body froze, his eyes grew.

"What… dude I don't- know what your talk-"

"Yes you do."

Kenny let go. Great. He couldn't lie like this.

"I…" He looked directly into emerald eyes.

"I'm positive."

"Positive? …about what?" Kyle asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"N-no. I mean I have HIV." He said fast. Never taking his eyes off Kyle's.

"Oh." Was all he got in response. Kyle's eyes had changed from concern to a glazed look that looked through Kenny's eyes but not at them. He knew of HIV, being the smartest kid in his old school, he had paid attention in Health class. He didn't believe it, he'd heard wrong, he was sure of it. Kenny was perfectly healthy. Everything was ok. Everything was ok… it had to be.

Kenny watched his boyfriend, he was dazed and had scared look on his face.

"But your ok, right? I mean, your gonna be fine, right!" He asked.

"Ofcourse I am. Its not that bad"

Yes it was.

Kyle nodded, not sure what to do. What to say.

He looked up from his feet to see Kenny's mouth moving without words. He saw blurred ocean eyes. He could almost feel the tears making their way down his cheeks. His head pounded.

* * *

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again_

* * *

Kenny sat on the couch, the red head next to his, his head resting on his shoulder, asleep.

He'd been sleeping allot lately.

He had a headache, and fever.

Kenny held him close, watching the television without really watching, his hand caressing Kyle's warm cheek and he kissed him on the top of his redhead.

"Its gonna be ok…" He whispered.

The television glowed scenes, and Kenny silently cried into Kyle's chest, his chest that was moving up and down.

He could hear his breathing, slow and normal. And listened to his heart until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kyle wasn't surprised. He wasn't mad. He wasn't scared.

He knew he should have been, he knew being scared would come later maybe, but for the time being he felt protected. And relatively strong still.

Kyle tested positive.

Kenny knew life hated him. Fate hated him, God, Satan.

Kenny was cursed with bad luck.

He had gotten a job. At a cafe called Delmont. It was loud and rude, but he liked it that way. He never really liked quiet.

It was a Tuesday, in July, a eerily warmer day in Denver.

The skies were bright blue and flowing forever. Birds sang. Trees whispered in a slight breeze.

Kenny sat at the café counter, his face resting in his hands.

Business was slow.

The day felt insanely off and surreal.

Kenny waited to get off work, walking home, headphones over his ears.

It was 4:09, he knew that by looking at a big electronic sign that resided near his apartment complex.

He took his keys from his pocket, they jingles lightly as he pushed the door open, he climbed the four flights of stairs. As he did everyday, taking a different key and twisting his apartment's door knob.

It was quiet. Like his whole day.

"Kyle?" He called out, he should be home from school by now, "You home!"

He walked to the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom even, and walked into the bedroom.

Kyle was laying on their bed, his body in a slight fetal position, his lips parted slightly.

Kenny's heart jumped, something was wrong.

Kyle's breathing was quick and labored, sweat clung to his body, Kenny reached over to shake Kyle lightly on the shoulder, "Hey, sweetie, wake up."

Green eyes cracked open, and looked up, unfocused at the blonde. A weak smile made its way across his face, "Kenny" He whispered.

"Wh-What's wrong? Do you need me to call for an am-"

"No." Kyle said softly, taking Kenny's hand in his, "Its ok… just… can we talk? Can… can you hold me?" Kyle pleaded and Kenny could feel tears in the corners of his eyes, anything for Kyle.

He crawled into the bed, embracing Kyle, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you Kenny."

Kenny smiled, "I love you too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I…I want to be with you for-forev..er" Kyle smiled, his eyes fluttering in pain and tiredness.

Kenny held back tears and grinned for his love, "We will, you'll see."

Kyle nodded, "But.. But if I died-"

"You won't" It was a demand.

Kyle pulled him self in closer to Kenny's body, his head in the fabric of Kenny's shirt, so he couldn't see his face. "I-I just.. Want you to know I love you. W-with all… my life. So if I died… please d-don't… blame yourself…"

Kenny didn't respond, but kissed him again on the top of his head.

"Lets talk about some…thing…else… okay?"

"Okay…"

But Kyle drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"No…" A whisper, and then louder, "No! No, Kyle, hey wake up! Open your- your- eyes…" He collapsed to his knees, covering his face in his hands.

"Oh… oh god…" He glared and looked up to the ceiling, "Why do you hate me so fucking much, huh?" He yelled, his voice nearly echoing.

His hand trembled for his cell phone, and he immediately dialed for an ambulance.

* * *

_The time I think most clearly _

_The time I drift away _

_Is on the bus ride that meanders _

_Up these valleys of green and grey I get to think about what might have been _

_And what may yet come true And I get to pass a rainy mile _

_Thinking of you _

_

* * *

_

Kenny didn't go to the funeral, he couldn't.

He wondered every night, crying to himself if Kyle was happy where he was.

He tried to keep on going, to live like Kyle might've wanted him to.

But couldn't, and instead he took a bottle of pills and stuffed them down his throat.

Praying.

Praying so hard that he wouldn't be thrown back into this world, that maybe for once he could just stay down.

Maybe someone up there… or down there as the case may be would have mercy and keep him with his lover forever, as he longed.

* * *

First song: "One" Filter

Second song: "Paint it Black" The Rolling Stones

Third song: "Only Hope" Mandy Moore

Last song: "Green and Grey" Heaton/Sullivan

….

Please forgive the fact that it appears I have zero knowledge of HIV/AIDS because I actually do know allot, I almost felt like I was twisting the disease facts a bit. Anyway, I hope you liked it...

Review! NOW:D


End file.
